The Girl Next Door
by Duckyumbrella
Summary: There's a special girl who lives next door; his best friend and guardian angel. And P.S., it's not Trixie.
1. Chapter 1

I only own the Sullivans. No one else!

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

**Part 1**

_June 9th_

_Dear Diary,_

_And a very happy 15th birthday to me! Since you, Diary, are new around here, I may as well introduce myself. My name is Nicole Sullivan, and I live in a generations-old farmhouse out in the country outside of Albany, New York._

_I live here with my parents, Betty and Randy, my 10 year old brother Alex, and my lovable and spoiled silly golden retriever Sadie. I also have a 19 year old sister Susan, but she's away at college._

_A man named Jacob Jones owns a farm about a quarter mile down the road, the only house for miles. And what a creepy looking man he is! He's this short, stoop-shouldered man with greasy black hair and a pencil-thin mustache. He smokes a lot, and has these creepy coal black eyes that seem to burn into you. Thankfully I don't see him very often. The man's a loner with a horrid temper._

_Which is why two years ago, I had the shock of my life._

_Jones got married! And not to some chick he met at the bar. No, he married a sweet-natured woman named Katie Frayne, whose husband had died just a year before._

_I actually didn't mind going into their smoke-tainted farmhouse, sitting at the counter munching on cookies, listening as Mrs. Frayne recited stories of the past. Many times her blue eyes filled with tears as she talked about Win, her late husband, the man whom she'd fallen in love with at the age of 15._

_Oh wow! I'm 15! Perhaps Jim could be mine…_

_Oh I'm sorry Diary! Did I not mention Jim Frayne? Jim is Mrs. Frayne's 14 year old son, who, since he is only a month younger than me, should be in a lot of my classes, but he skipped a grade in elementary school, so now he's a grade above me. He's also so mature for his age and so different from other high school guys._

_Jim has bright red hair that he keeps cut short during the hot summer months on the farm, and a mess of freckles spattered across his lean face. He's got a hot temper and a wide stubborn streak, but I can out-stubborn any redhead!_

_Jim is really muscled and tanned from working on his stepfather's farm, and he's only a few inches taller than me (which is good, because I hate having to look up at people). The absolute perfect emerald green eyes are mine to stare into (but of course, I don't let Jim see I'm staring)._

_But don't think I'm just another shallow girl that cares only about what a guy looks like. Jim is funny, and smart, and understands when I need some time for myself, or I'm having a bad day. We can always talk to each other about anything; at least, that's what I thought…_

_You see Diary, Mrs. Frayne died suddenly October before last, when Jim was thirteen, and ever since then Jim has been very distant, always avoiding hanging out with me or his other friends at school._

_Speaking of school, Jim has suddenly got this wild idea to skip ANOTHER grade in school. I asked him once why he was pushing himself so hard. "Because" was his only response, before ducking his head back into his science book._

_I understood his secluded attitude at first. Jim needed to grieve, and I offered many times to listen if he wanted someone to talk to. But Jim isn't talking to anyone, and seems to be falling deeper into his depression vortex._

_And I'm worried, Diary. Jim hasn't been at school the past couple days, and no one's answering at his house, and I have a feeling that something is very very wrong…_

**********

Nicole Sullivan closed her diary shut, flexing her tired hand after writing that long first entry.

She stared out her bedroom window, across the plains of grass to the pink and gold striped horizon, where the sun began its gentle decent. Her view had been the same since she was a baby, when her parents had bought the home.

A mixture of homework papers and birthday cards lay scattered across her bed. Her family had thrown her a small party at their house with a couple of Nicole's close friends. The event had ended an hour before (it was a school night, after all), and the birthday girl had to admit, it had been a nice party.

_A certain someone would've made it better_, she thought regretfully.

A spark of worry flashed in her dark brown eyes as she thought of the red-haired boy she so sorely missed. _Did he run away? _She wondered _Is Jim out there alone somewhere? Tired and hungry? But why would he run away? And to where?_

Nicole sighed as many more ideas fluttered through her mind. _Everyone keeps saying that Jim and Jones went on a vacation without telling anyone, but that can't be right. Jim would have told me…_

The tall brunette winced as she realized that fact might not be as true as it may have been before. _Well, even if Jim didn't tell me, he wouldn't have gone anywhere with Jones. He despised the man! And with good reason, the sleazy arrogant jerk._

Jones had always been rude to Nicole and her family, and disliked when Nicole came to visit his new wife and stepson. He'd never said it straight to her face; he was rarely home when she came over, but whenever Jones was there, the air was filled with tension as his dark cold eyes burned into her from over the rim of his beer bottle.

And after witnessing a few arguments between Jim and Jones, she knew the man was just as cold on the inside as he was on the outside. The 15 year old knew that the only reason Jim tolerated Jones was for his mother, but since her death…

Nicole shook her head to get rid of the overwhelming thoughts. _Maybe a walk will clear my mind_, she decided as she quickly made her way out of the bedroom.

*************

Nicole made her way across the fields, her long legs carrying her unconsciously toward the Jones farm. The sun was casting long shadows across the vast countryside, and nearby birds began to sing a sweet melody. Nicole breathed in the cool sweet air of spring turning to summer, gazing over the rolling fields of green.

Nicole stopped short in the tall grass as she squinted into the distance. There was a flickering light, probably a candle, shining through Jones's old barn window, which stood abandoned at the edge of Jones's property.

_I haven't been to the barn since Jim and I hung out there_, she thought, _No one should be there… Could it be Jim?_

Nicole immediately quickened her stride as she made her way to the deteriorating barn. Stepping carefully through the thick turfs of uncut grass, the teen crouched down beneath the window.

Peeking through the dirty window, Nicole took in the old stable doors loosening from their hinges, the deserted bags of feed piled up in the corner, the pieces of hay that covered the ground.

And that's where she saw a huddled, unmoving form, lying on top of a pile of blood-stained hay…

* * *

DUNDUNDUN!!!

Reviews are very much appreciated!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to 24QueenMo, Mylee, and ps9906 for their awesome reviews! You guys are the absolute best!:)

Maybe I should've mentioned earlier that this story begins about one month before the first book, Secret of the Mansion, and throughout this story you may find bits and peices of events in that book in this story.

Hope you all enjoy!:)

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

**Part 2**

Nicole barely caught the scream that nearly erupted from her throat as she stared at the unconscious figure of Jim Frayne. Racing around the corner of the barn, she burst in and knelt down beside her friend. Her heart thumped wildly as she took in the bleeding scarlet welts on Jim's bare back, the swollen rope burns around his wrists and ankles… the steady rising and falling of his chest.

_Oh thank goodness_! Nicole let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. "Jim? Come on, wake up!" she begged, shaking his shoulder. He didn't stir.

Quickly surveying the area around her, the brunette grabbed an old rag and ran outside to where a well stood. Soaking the rag, Nicole ran back inside and began dabbing Jim's face, trying to revive the boy. "Come on Jim! Wake up!" she pleaded gently, feeling tears build up in her eyes. _He looks so weak_, she thought, _so helpless, so alone…_

Finally, with a soft groan, Jim opened his green eyes, so filled with fear and pain that it startled the girl. "Nicky? What are you doing here?" Jim asked through a swollen lip. "I think that's what I should be asking you." Nicole said with a watery smile. She saw the redhead begin to sit up, then wince and fall back down.

"Wait right there." The 15 year old said, standing up, "I'll be right back."

Nicole sped toward her house, racing the sun as it sunk lower below the darkening horizon. The track star shattered her personal record as she rushed into her house, grabbed some supplies, and ran back. Some color had returned to Jim's white face when the girl kneeled back down behind the boy. Nicole pulled out a bottle of the antiseptic cream and began spreading it on the scarlet stripes on Jim's back.

She handed the redhead a handful of grapes and a bottle of water. "You look thin." Was her only explanation, before the boy greedily wolfed it all down. Only the light from a lone candle illuminated the confusion in Nicole's chocolate brown eyes… and the fear in the dark emerald green orbs of Jim's…

As Nicole bandaged the wounds on Jim's back, she realized something that made her heart plummet to her stomach. The 14 year old's back was covered with stripes, some aging scars, and others newer, pink and scabbed. _He's been beaten more than once,_ she thought with dread. _Jones did this. He must have! Oh when I get my hands on him… Is this why Jim's been so quiet all this time? Is this what he's been hiding? Oh Jim, why didn't you tell me?! We could have stopped this! Did this happen after Mrs. Frayne died? Before? Oh how could I have not seen my best friend in such pain?_

Moving so she was seated in front of her friend, Nicole began treating Jim's wrists and asked tentatively, "Jim? Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jim remained silent, not meeting Nicole's worried gaze. "Jim, answer me. You have to talk to me. I'm your best friend, and this is really serious." The stubborn girl wasn't asking anymore.

Jim continued to stare at the floor, his face a hardened, expressionless mask. Jim didn't want to talk to her; he couldn't. He couldn't allow Nicole to be burdened by his troubles, his inner and outer demons…

After a few minutes, the redhead seemed to realize that Nicole wouldn't back down. With a defeated sigh, Jim spoke softly, "A couple days ago Jones and I got into an argument. It was nothing really, but me and my dumb temper took things too far and I ran away. Jones found me and brought me back to the farm. I've been grounded in my room since."

"You mean tied up?" Nicole asked lightly, indicating his rope-burned wrists and ankles, "And then he did that to, didn't he?" she added, pointing to his welt-ridden back. Jim slowly nodded. Gulping down the lump in her throat, Nicole sandwiched Jim's hand between hers and asked softly, "How long has Jones been doing this to you?" The girl saw the redhead close his eyes, "Since Mom died."

Jim opened his eyes after a minute and continued speaking, "But I deserve this. Yes, sometimes Jones drinks too much and that might cause it, but I didn't do the chores the way he wanted them done, or I look at him the wrong way. I deserved this for running away-"

"No Jim!" Nicole interrupted angrily "You didn't deserve to be tied up and beaten! Your step-father isn't his right mind and you know it! You've known it for years! Jim, you have done nothing wrong! No one ever deserves to be treated like that!" Nicole stopped and took a deep breath as she realized she'd been nearly shouting.

Nicole lifted Jim's chin slightly, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Jim, we can tell someone-" "No you can't!" Jim cried, terror in his eyes. "Jones will kill me!" Nicole was taken aback. In the years that she'd known Jim, she'd never seen him look so afraid. _He needs to get out of here_, Nicole thought, _far away so Jones can never lay another finger on him. I don't doubt for one second that Jones will hurt Jim if we tell someone_.

"You're going to run away again," Nicole decided, "but this time, you'll have me to help you." "But where will I go?" he asked, desperation creeping into his voice. Nicole thought for a minute, "Didn't you mention that you had a great-uncle in Sleepyside?"

* * *

Later chapters will surely be longer than this. And posted more quickly:)

Reviews are very welcome!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to ps9906, Felicia Baca, Mylee, and 24QueenMo for taking the time to review me! I can't thank you enough!:)

'Jummy' lol:)

Anyways... on with the story!

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

**Part 3**

The two set the date for Jim's escape to Sleepyside for July 12th, the day after his 15th birthday. The redhead had insisted that he could survive one more month with Jones to be able to finish the school year. The young redhead was still set on fitting two years of high school into one.

Both teens were worried about their secret plan but tried not to show it. Nicole and Jim met in the old barn whenever Jim could escape from Jones, spending what could easily be the last month ever together. Knowing that Jim would soon be safe, Nicole had reluctantly kept Jim's secret about his step-father.

When the two managed to meet together in the stuffy old barn, Nicole would always try to lift Jim's low spirits, trying to talk up Sleepyside and the fun he'd have. It saddened the girl that Jim was being forced to leave Albany like this, having done nothing wrong.

The two had already planned that Jim would run away the evening of July 12th when Jones was at the bar, giving Jim a good chance that Jones wouldn't find out he was gone until morning. They had planned out the route Jim would take to Sleepyside, and Nicole would leave some supplies in the barn for him. What happened after that was out of their hands.

Jim would try to act excited for Nicole's sake, but inside he was very worried. _What if I can't find Uncle James in Sleepyside? _Jim fretted_, What if I find him, but he doesn't want me to stay with him?_ Jim's heart pounded harder in his chest._ What if Uncle James sends me back to Jones? What if Jones finds me and takes me back to Albany? What if…_

It was at about this time where Nicole, seeing Jim's mind wandering, would ask him a question to keep him on track. Jim would be momentarily brought back into the conversation, but as days passed and the time grew closer, he couldn't ignore the nagging worry in the back of his mind…

***************

Days and nights flew by, more marks scarred Jim's back, until finally Jim's birthday came, and he woke up knowing he was leaving this smoke-filled old farmhouse for good tomorrow. His spirits were higher than they had since his mother passed away as Jim snuck to the barn late that evening.

"Happy Birthday Jim!" Nicole greeted him with a big hug. "I managed to sneak you a little something." True to her word, Jim walked into the barn to find a small cake covered in white frosting and was just big enough for a big red '15' to be written on it. It was seated on a small fold-up table that Nicole had found in the back of her garage, along with a small present wrapped in old magazines. "I finally managed to put that Easy Bake oven to good use." Nicole said with a grin.

The two teens took seats on the hay stacks that Nicole had dragged over. The 15 year old had retrieved a candle and lighter from her house, and after singing 'Happy Birthday', Nicole insisted Jim make a wish. To Nicole's surprise, Jim blew out the candle without a moment hesitation. "That was quick." She blurted out. Jim shrugged. "I had one wish that was more important to me than the rest."

"Well don't tell me or it won't come true!" she teased. "Now, let's see how this cake came!" The teens ate the cake, chatting and teasing normally for the first time in nearly two years. They momentarily forgot that this could easily be the last evening they spent together.

Finally, Jim turned to his gift. "You didn't have to get me anything." He said humbly as he reached for the present. The redhead tore away the paper to reveal a picture frame, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. On the handmade frame were paintings of baby blue forget-me-nots, their stems entwined with light pink roses.

The picture in the frame was of him and Nicole, their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, their smiles wide and eyes sparkling. It was taken the summer that they had met, back when the two had been inseparable.

"I thought you might want something to remember me by." Nicole began shyly, "I remember your mom saying that she loved roses, and the forget-me-nots were clearly for…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to read Jim's expression. "Do you like it?" she asked. His eyes wet with tears, Jim reached over the table and pulled her into a tight hug. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." Jim said huskily. Nicole rested her head on Jim's broad chest, wrapping her arms around him. "You're always welcome, Jim." She whispered back.

**************

Finally, the evening of July 12th came. After Jim was sure Jones had left the house, Jim grabbed his christening mug and his father's shotgun, the only possessions of Jim's that Jones hadn't gotten rid of, and headed quickly to the barn. The small picture frame was in the pocket of his shorts, for he couldn't bear to lose something so precious.

He snuck into the barn, and saw Nicole already waiting for him, tears in her eyes and a backpack by her feet. A weak smile spread across her face when she saw the boy. "Hi Jim. Glad you could make it." She said, trying and failing to hide her sadness. Jim wasn't fooled.

Placing his items on the floor, he silently walked over to the brunette and pulled her into his chest. Jim felt a few tears wet his shirt as he whispered into her ear, "I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. You helped me when I needed it the most. You're like my guardian angel! You're the best girlfr- um, the best friend a guy could ever wish for. I'll call you as soon as I get to Uncle James's. Now please don't cry, Nicky. We're not saying goodbye forever. Just a 'goodbye for now'." Nicole nodded and pulled away slightly from Jim's embrace, swiping at her eyes.

She looked up the extra few inches into Jim's green eyes, which looked both saddened and determined. "I'll miss you, Jim. Call very soon." Nicole whispered over the lump in her throat.

Jim nodded and released her. "I'll miss you too, Nicky." He threw the backpack over his shoulder; he grabbed his things from the floor as he started toward the door. He stood in the open doorway, his mature frame blocking out the moonlight that streamed in, his red hair streaked with silver.

Jim turned around one last time, "Goodbye for now, Nicky." He said, before heading into the night. "Goodbye for now, Jim. Good luck, and stay safe." Nicole called back, watching through tears at the teen's retreating back until he was lost in the darkness.

* * *

Reviews are the best!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to ps9906 and Mylee for their reviews on Chapter 3!

Now here's the next chapter...

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

**Part 4**

Water had never felt so good, Jim decided, as he washed off several days' worth of grime in the Beldens' shower. The two girls he'd met since coming to Sleepyside, Trixie Belden and Honey Wheeler, had just headed back up to Uncle James's house, Ten Acres.

_Or what used to be Uncle James's home_, Jim thought sadly, remembering that the old man had been hospitalized and died just before he arrived in Sleepyside. _Maybe I should've left earlier_, he thought. But he quickly discouraged the thought. Coming here sooner wouldn't have saved his uncle; the old man was already very ill.

Grabbing a towel off the rack, Jim quickly dried himself off and put on the clothes Trixie had left for him. Walking down the hallway of the Beldens' cozy farmhouse, Jim stared at all of the pictures that decorated the walls. Photos of Trixie, her three brothers, and her parents smiled at him from their frames, brightening the hallway.

_Speaking of pictures…_ Jim quickly reached into his pocket, breathing in relief as he felt Nicole's homemade picture frame graze his fingers. Jim headed downstairs to the living room, thinking of how quiet it was with no one around. Spotting the phone on the table nearby, Jim quickly picked it up and dialed a familiar number…

************

Nicole Sullivan lay on her bed, the portable fan blowing in her sweaty face. The hot mid-July sun streamed through her window, trying to disguise the worry that filled the room. _Jim should've called by now_, Nicole thought, not for the first time.

It had been only a few days since Jim had left, and since then Jones had been over several times to see if she or her family knew where Jim may have gone. Nicole had, of course, not told Jones anything. "Come on Jim! You promised you'd call! Lazy redhead." She muttered to herself as she once again stared at the phone on the table beside her. Laying her head down between her arms, Nicole wondered where Jim could be…

The ringing of the phone jolted Nicole out of her doze. I must have fallen asleep, she thought, as she quickly reached for the phone. "Hello?" She said anxiously. "Hey Nicky. How've you been?" the warm familiar voice reached her ear. "Jim! Oh I've missed you so much! Why haven't you called? Is everything alright? What-"

"Nicky, Nicky! One question at a time!" Jim's deep laugh came over the line. Nicole smiled and leaned back against her bed board. Oh how she had missed that laugh! "For starters," Jim began, "I'm fine. I made it to Uncle James, but he was hospitalized right before I got here, and died a few days ago." "Oh Jim! I'm so sorry!" Nicole cried.

"It's okay." Jim paused momentarily, "But don't worry. I met these girls named Trixie Belden and Honey Wheeler. And even though I was pointing a gun at them when I met them," Jim ignored Nicole's shout of "You were WHAT?!" "The two of them started arguing as to which one is going to adopt me. They both seem like nice girls, and who knows? Perhaps one of their families will adopt me. But I know that's just wishful thinking, right?"

"Of course it's not wishful thinking, Jim! I'm sure both of those families would feel lucky to adopt you!" "Yeah. It would be nice to have a family again." Jim said lightly, but Nicole could hear the underlying pain in his voice. "I know Jim. You just remember that I'm always here for you, got it?" Jim smiled, "Got it."

"But where are you going to go now?" Nicole wondered out loud, "Jones is still legally your guardian, and he's out looking for you." After a minute of silence, Jim sighed loudly, "I don't know yet. I'm going to stay at Ten Acres for now, but I don't know what's going to happen after that. I've always got that cattle boat job in the bag…" "We'll leave that as a last resort, Jim. What about those summer camps you wanted to be a counselor at? Couldn't you go there, at least until you know where you're going?"

Jim nodded, even though he knew Nicole couldn't see him. "Yeah I could do that." Jim agreed, "I'll have to see what happens, I guess. It seems like nothing is going right in my life."

"Don't say that, Jim. Just remember your mother's old saying; 'There is always a reason for everything. You don't have to like the reason, but you have to live with it anyway.'" Jim remembered this old saying well. His mom had said it to him after his father died, when he thought there was no good to come. But then Jim had met Nicole Sullivan, the girl who had brought light to his darkened soul. "You always know just what to say, Nicky." Jim said with a smile.

Jim sighed as he leaned back against the overstuffed couch, trying to imagine himself standing in the Beldens' family picture that hung on the wall in front of him. Oh how he wanted to be part of a family again! "Hey Nicky?" he said as he heard the Beldens' dog Reddy barking outside. "I'll call you back soon, I promise. I want you to not worry about me, all right? Because I know that you are, and you don't need to be. I'm perfectly safe here."

Nicole blushed. Jim knew her so well, and knew that she was worrying about him. "Okay Jim. I promise I won't worry, as long as you stay safe. I miss you, Jim." "I miss you, too, Nicky. Goodbye for now." Nicole smiled, "Goodbye for now."

**************

The next morning Nicole woke up to pale yellow sunlight shimmering through her window. She had had her first restful sleep since Jim had run away, not being kept awake by the nagging worry in the back of her mind. _Of course, Jim still doesn't have anywhere to go_, the depressing thought reminded her.

But it didn't do much to depress the teen, who was still relieved that Jim was away from Jones and sounded like he was happy. _When was the last time that Jim laughed?_ She wondered, smiling as the redhead's laugh from yesterday tickled her ear. She picked up an old picture of she and Jim that she kept framed on the table beside her bed. Back in the good old days…

Combing her brown wavy hair from her face, Nicole thought over her conversation with Jim. Some of the worry that she had willed to disappear started to creep back into her. _"Don't worry. I'm perfectly safe here."_ Jim had told her. But how could she stand sitting around, waiting for Jim to call?

He was out there, with nowhere to stay and nowhere to go. Nicole hadn't wanted to admit it to her friend, but he couldn't just appear out in the open. Jones would come find him, and they both knew it. _I should've made him tell someone about Jones, _Nicole thought with regret. _Perhaps this whole thing could've been solved so much easier, and we wouldn't be in this situation._

Nicole quickly dressed and headed downstairs, filling her plate with some pancakes. Sitting down at the table, she exchanged "Good morning." with her father, who was buried in the morning paper. "It seems they found Jim Frayne." Mr. Sullivan said. Nicole nearly choked on her pancakes. "What?! Someone found Jim?!" she cried, her stomach twisting painfully. _It was Jones, _she thought_. It has to be._

Mr. Sullivan's face was solemn as he passed Nicole the article. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know the two of you were good friends." But Nicole heard none of it. Instead she stared in horror at the article.

_Last night on lonely Glen road, Ten Acres, the mansion where a fortune was believed to be held, went up in smoke. Neighbors called the fire department late last night when they saw smoke billowing from the mansion. Despite the drought and the threat of the fire spreading to other homes, firefighters managed to restrain the fire to that home only. The owner, Mr. James Frayne, 81, passed away just a few days ago at Sleepyside Memorial. It is now thought though, that the heir to the Frayne fortune, James Winthrop Frayne the second, was hiding out at Ten Acres, and was killed in the fire last night._

Her breakfast rebelling with her stomach, Nicole let the paper fall from nerveless fingers. _This can't be happening_, she repeated over and over in her mind. _This can't be happening_. Her lungs burned as she couldn't seem to get enough air. Her heart twisting in her throat, Nicole suddenly found herself racing up the stairs.

Her bedroom door slammed open in her haste, a painful lump rising in her throat. Flopping down on her bed, the teen had just enough time to clutch Jim's picture to her chest before heart-wrenching sobs began to wrack her body. _Oh Jim,_ Nicole thought as hot tears streamed down her face. _You weren't supposed to say goodbye forever…_

* * *

Updates will come much faster after this. Promise!:)

Reviews please!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Major thank yous out to ps9906, Mylee, and Felicia Baca!!!:)

I promised a quicker update so here I am! Updating sooner than I had planned! You're welcome:)

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

**Part 5**

Five days and four nights had gone by. The blood red sun had weaved its way through deep blue skies, unaware of the happenings on the green and blue planet so far away. In an old farmhouse on this spinning globe, in a darkened bedroom on the second floor, there was a 15 year old girl, who was disregarding the ever-changing day.

She was still trapped in time five days ago, before her heart was shattered by the passing of someone she held so dear. Or perhaps, she was hoping to travel to a time months before that, before death had overshadowed innocence, before sadness overtook joy. Back when she and a certain boy had been inseparable, back when she thought he might be the one.

Nicole sat on the bed, her sorrow-filled chocolate brown eyes gazing unseeingly out across the rolling fields of green. A pair of birds twittered past her window, high above the large garden, which was alive with bright colors that welcomed the sunlight. _How can everything be so alive?_ She wondered. Nicole resented the flowers, the birds, and the sunlight. She resented them for living, for being so bright and cheerful, trying to lighten a dark aura that didn't want to be lightened.

People were getting concerned for the teen. The skip in her step was gone, the light in her eyes faded, her smile a mere shadow of the past. Jim had died, and so had a part of Nicole.

"Nicole? There's a phone call for you." Her mom said, peeking through a slightly-open door. "I don't want to talk to anybody." Nicole mumbled, not turning away from the window. Mrs. Sullivan walked in and set the portable phone down beside her daughter. "I think you'll want to talk to this person." She said mysteriously, before quickly leaving.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Nicole picked up the portable phone. "What do you want?" she asked, aggravation sharpening her voice. A familiar chuckle rang over the line. "Well is that any way to greet your best friend?" a male voice asked. Nicole felt her heart stop. Her hands suddenly felt clammy, and the room seemed to be spinning. _This couldn't be… This couldn't possibly be…_

"Jim?" She asked softly. "But, but how… you and the fire… you died…" Jim Frayne spoke more ruefully, "Nicky, listen. Jones set that fire. I saw him and I ran away again, which was stupid, because Trixie and Honey then came looking for me to tell me I've inherited a lot of money, and Mr. Rainsford, Uncle James's attorney, is going to handle my adoption to the Wheelers! Isn't it great? I'll have a sister and parents, and Jones won't ever be a problem again… Hey Nicky? Are you still there?"

Nicole felt numb. She couldn't believe what, or rather who, she was hearing_. Jim Frayne? Could he really be alive?_ She questioned, trying to comprehend what was going on. _Wait, was he saying something?_ "I'm sorry, Jim. Did you say something?" she asked.

Jim laughed, repeating what he'd said. "And that money I inherited? 500,000 dollars! I'm putting it all away for that orphan school I'm going to build after college. Oh, speaking of college, I guess I'll finally be able to go now! I still can't believe the Wheelers are going to adopt me! It's like a dream come true isn't it? Nicky?" Jim heard silence at the other end. "Nicky, please don't make me repeat that all again." He said.

Another moment of silence followed, before Jim began to distinguish sniffling in the background, like someone crying. "Nicky? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Yes Jim, I'm just fine." Nicole said in a choked voice, "I've just found out that my best friend is alive and well after I've been grieving for days because I thought he died in a fire. Yes Jim, I've never been better."

Guilt tore at Jim's heart as he heard the girl cry. "Oh Nicky. I was so busy running from place to place that I didn't think to call you. I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for making you go through that." After a minute, Nicole answered, "It's okay Jim, but never do that to me again. I don't think I could take it."

Pausing to calm herself down, Nicole finally digested everything Jim had said. "So you found yourself a family? How did these Wheeler people find you?" she asked. Jim smiled, thankful that Nicole wasn't still mad. The redhead looked around the cafeteria in Autoville, where his new friends and family were socializing.

_Is this my new life?_ Jim wondered, as he took in the smiling, talking faces of Trixie and Honey, his soon-to-be parents; all bringing a new kind of joy to his heart, beginning to block out his apprehension. Jim turned back to his phone conversation. "Yes, Nicky, I have a family again. But how we met, you are never going to believe…"

Nicole settled back against her pillow, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. She laughed when Jim told her of his fake tough act when he'd met Trixie and Honey, nearly cried at how close he'd come to really being killed in the fire, and praised him for his fast thinking in stopping the thieves. The brunette could hear the smile in her friend's voice as he described his new friends and the fun they'd already had together. _Jim sounds so happy_, she thought. _I hope things work out for him. If anyone deserves some luck in life, it's Jim Frayne._

Nicole's eyes were still dark with sadness however. Of course, she was excited for Jim and his new start at life, but what about his old life? _Will he forget all about me?_ Nicole wondered, then immediately reprimanded herself as she thought how selfish she was sounding. "Okay, coming!" Jim called to someone in the background, "Listen Nicky, I have to go now, but I promise I'll call you tomorrow. I mean it this time, okay? I miss you."

Nicole smiled wistfully, so glad that Jim had promised to call, and he said that he missed her. "I miss you too, Jim. Please stay in touch! Goodbye for now!" she finished. "I will." Jim answered, "Goodbye for now!"

* * *

One chapter to go!

Review me please!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so very much to Mylee and ps9906 for their reviews! I can't thank you enough for your wonderful support!:)

Again, I own no one but the Sullivans.

Now please enjoy the final installment of...

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

**Part 6**

Jim Frayne tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of his car, the law-abiding citizen in him keeping the anxious redhead from driving down the familiar country road at top speed toward his destination. The last time Jim had traveled down this road was on foot just two years previously, when he had been running away to Sleepyside. Now Jim was heading to the outskirts of Albany, where Nicole Sullivan lived.

The two had kept in touch over the two years of separation, talking a few times a week. When Nicole had suggested a few weeks before that Jim come up to visit, the redhead had immediately jumped at the idea. With his friends out of town or otherwise busy, Jim had decided to drive to Albany alone the week after his 17th birthday.

Jim's heart beat faster as he continued driving. He had always had secret feelings about Nicole, but didn't know how to express them into words. _Should I say anything?_ He wondered. _What if she's moved on, or doesn't want me?_ Jim wiped a bead from sweat from his forehead, the droplet having nothing to do with the muggy July heat.

Over the crest of the next hill, Jim saw the Sullivans' farmhouse snuggled in a bed of brightly colored flowers up ahead. Jaw set determinedly, Jim tightened his grip on the steering wheel. _Here goes everything…_

_***************_

17 year old Nicole Sullivan anxiously paced across the floor of her room. She hadn't seen Jim Frayne in two years, and now he would be coming to her house in a matter of minutes. _Will he be different?_ Nicole wondered. Jim had left Albany a broken boy, but since then had had help picking up the pieces. After many phone calls over the course of the years, Jim had begun to sound as he had before his mother's death.

Nicole nervously chewed her nails. After all this time, her adolescent crush on the redhead still existed. _But what if he doesn't like me back? _She fretted. "Hey Nicky! Jim's here!" Her brother Alex called. Nicole took a deep breath. _Here goes everything…_

***************

Jim pulled into the driveway of the old farmhouse, where a dark-haired teenage boy was playing catch with a big golden retriever. As the tires crunched on the gravel driveway, the excited dog ran toward the newcomer, her long pink tongue hanging lazily out of her mouth. Jim quickly got out of the car and started toward the house, the dog whose collar read 'Sadie' following his every step. "Hey Nicky! Jim's here!" He heard Alex call. Jim took a deep breath. Perhaps today his 15th birthday wish would finally come true…

Moments later a tall 17 year old practically flew out of the house, her tanned face glowing with excitement, her large brown eyes sparkling with joy. "JIM! You're back!" Nicole yelled, throwing her arms around the redhead. After a minute, the two broke up the hug and stared into each others' eyes.

_Now or never, Frayne,_ Jim thought as he stared into Nicole's sparkling chocolate brown orbs. "I promised that it wouldn't be goodbye forever." Jim said huskily, before bending his 6-foot frame down to plant a kiss on her lips. Nicole returned it with pleasure. _Sometimes_, she thought, _dreams do come true…_

_***************_

**Epilogue**

_July 18th_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been four years since I met Jim Frayne, the boy who stole my heart at a tender young age. It had been two years since I had last seen him, until today, when he came to my house for a visit. And I will tell you Diary. Something I didn't know was missing came to me today when I saw Jim in the driveway._

_Yes, of course, I missed seeing him in person all the time, for sometimes conversations just couldn't be as heartfelt over the phone as they could in person. I missed the way he'd smile, the way he'd walk. The little things I missed about Jim all came back to me when he kissed me._

_Yes Diary, I did say kiss! We greeted each other with a hug in the driveway, and let me tell you that that boy has got muscles! And then the next thing I knew Jim bent down (my gosh he has got to be six feet tall now!) and he kissed me! Oh Diary, it was all so perfect! I had been wishing like a young child for this moment and I was so afraid Jim would show up with some gorgeous girl clinging to his arm._

_Wow. I'm sounding like such an adolescent! But I'm sorry, Diary. I'm excited! I'm so glad for Jim, because he seems to have found a great group of people for friends. I'm happy he found a new life to live, Diary. He was so miserable when he lived with Jones in Albany, and he deserves to be happy. But of course, I am also happy that Jim decided to return to Albany, to give us a chance to be together._

_And they lived happily ever after…_

_The End_

* * *

So can you guess where Nicole's 'dreams do come true' line was from?:)

Thank you all for reading, and if you review, that would be awesome!:)


End file.
